1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED (light emitting diode) street light, particularly relates to a modular LED street light and its LED light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing LED street lights are generally has a one-piece structure, they include a housing and LED light emitting module placed in the housing. Wherein the housing is composed of a face shell and a back shell. The face shell has an opening, the LED light emitting module locates in a chamber behind the opening, the face shell is fixed to the back shell via bolts. The disadvantages of the one-piece structure mainly are that different molds should be designed for producing corresponding back shells and face shells for street lights with different powers, high cost; the radiator is positioned in the back shell, although the strength of the light body reaches the standard, but the heat dissipation effect is dissatisfactory.